The Lion and the Lamb
by Roseylex
Summary: He was her doctor and she was labeled as physcotic, maybe letting her in your home wasn't such a good idea . R


The door started to have a slightly bigger crack as the weeks had gone by. Taunting me with the hopeless idea of freedom but always stinging me with the reality of impossibility. The four blank walls had started to fill up with pictures, quotes, and paintings I had made in my spare time. My twin-sized bed stood in the corner with solid white sheets and a matching pillow that had looked untouched. Maybe because I spent most of my time in the corner, knees tucked under my chin….. just thinking or barely considering the pills they delivered to me during breakfast and dinner. I had yet come to a conclusion on how they thought taking away my feelings and thoughts would somehow cure me. I'm a human being just like every single one of them no matter what age or appearance.

"Sweet pea it's time for bed", Lila smiled at me from the now open door.

Lila was a thirty five year old beautiful blonde woman with sparkling blue eyes, and a smile with beaming happiness that could only come from the heart. She had been my nurse from the moment I stepped through the heavy metal doors till now. I remember how she had that same smile planted on her face and immediately hugged me even when my arms dangled at my sides not reciprocating her actions. Even after that she continued hugging me everyday no matter if I wanted her to or if I didn't respond. I wondered how a women who I'm sure worked with mental patients everyday could make such a bold move such as touching me could do so without any seemingly apprehensions. Her answer simple and sweet; "your different just like every single person and I refuse to put a label on you". Lila crossed the room gently helping me off the ground sitting me on my bed and walking over to my drawers and pulling out a pair of pajama shorts and plain white t-shirt. Lila turned her back towards me letting me slip into my nightclothes and then promptly put my hair into a messy bun when I was done. Getting under the covers I just stared at the ceiling, looking like it had always did.

"You do know coming tomorrow Miley", Lila said.

He had been the very expensive part of my treatment my parents thought I needed in order to completely recover. He was a licensed physiatrist and medical doctor that visited me every four days. Of course I knew when he was coming, it was the only thing I had to look forward to. Dr. Grey and I had these "heart to heart" sessions as he liked to call them, where he asked questions and I answered them to the extent I chose. It never felt like he was sitting there getting paid to listen to me, it was ilke he actually cared. He didn't even dress like a doctor in his nice jeans, rolled up sleeve button up, converse and skinny tie. It gave him an air of humanism as funny as that might sound. After a while I started to open up more, engaged in some interesting discussions, and even asked him a few questions of my own. Nothing to over the top, just the basic twenty question scenario. I noticed how he looked directly in my eyes when I talked and how his soft warm brown eyes made me feel like he actually saw ME. Not the psychotic miley my parents made me out to be or the rebel without a cause, just plain ole simple converse wearing loud laugh country girl me. The more sessions we had the more my hopes started to rise and I was sure I had found something good.

"Lets just say you're in for a very special surprise", Lila chuckled skipping out of the room. I hated surprises and I wasn't to be so keen most likely of Lilas' either.

I had done my usual routine of getting ready with Lila facing the door while I showered and then changing into my clothes. I sat in my chair letting her brush my hair and blow dry it straight listening to her peppy little humming wondering what was so special about today. After she had finished I heard a slight knock on the door before himself stepped through. His adorable curls had been styled to perfection and his regular chill style was of course in place.

"So I actually am going to cut this meeting short", he smiled.

I could feel my heart drop to my feet knowing the one thing I had looked forward to was going to be over so quickly.

"After looking over your progress and improvement since I've met you, you're now going to be on leave!"

I stared at him having no idea what leave was or why he would be so excited, but I could care less if he kept smiling like he was. Obviously the blank stare on my face gave it away because he then started to explain.

"You've been in here for quite awhile and I have concluded your completion here but in order to make a final decision I need to see how you are when put back into the real world. So for the next six weeks you'll be staying with me at my beach house in South Carolina".

My heart picked back up basically pulsing so fast I thought I might die, I couldn't believe I would get to be not only rid of this horrid place and then get to go home to .

" Lila will come with us for the first two weeks to help monitor you and then after will only make weekly visits to see how your doing and checking up on you."

Lila came bursting through the doors as if on queue and lifted me up while squeezing me so tight I couldn't help but erupt in laughter.

"This is going to be so much fun! We can go to the beach, go get late night snacks, get our nails done", she exclaimed almost like this was more for her then me.

Lila was always like the crazy loving mom I wanted and never got. I could go to her for any and everything and she would always be there for me in more ways then one.

"I already have your bags packed and had them put in the car, so whenever you're ready we can leave darling!" gave me a wink and walked out the door leaving me to believe that what was waiting for me in South Carolina was going to be something really good.

**Ok so it is currently 1:20 am and I'm terribly tired. Highschool is killer and I have been neglective to my writing. So please don't be to harsh on this chapter. I stayed up just to finish it because I knew I would keep putting it off if I didn't. So this is for you lovelys. This is basically a boring filler to kind of give you some basic stuff you need to know. Next chapter is going to be in third person because that's my strength and miley explores the house. The story starts off a little slow until it picks tuned(:**

**P.S~i had a trailer up but it took it down and edited it some, but unfortunately it wont go up): hopefully you'll get the plot of the story as you continue to read.**

**Enjoy Dolls!**


End file.
